Rumrunner's Isle
Rumrunner's Isle, also known as Black Sam's Spit or Rum Island, was a small desert island in the Caribbean Sea, in relative proximity to Isla de Muerta, and located northwest of Tortuga. Rumrunners used the spit of land as a cache, and Jack Sparrow was marooned on the island following the first mutiny of Captain Hector Barbossa. History First visit and Elizabeth Swann on Rumrunner's Isle.]] During their voyage to Isla de Muerta, the crew of the Black Pearl staged a mutiny, led by Hector Barbossa, against Jack Sparrow. They then marooned Jack on the island and left him for dead, but Jack later escaped.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl In order to improve his own mystique and legend, Jack Sparrow fabricated numerous elaborate stories about his escape from Black Sam's Spit, most famously that he had roped together two sea turtles (using hair from his back as rope) to fashion an impromptu raft. In actuality, Sparrow had simply resigned himself to his fate, discovered the rumrunners' cache and spent three days lying on the beach drinking rum. The rumrunners then arrived and he was able to barter passage off the island. Second visit supply.]] Jack was later marooned on Rumrunner's Isle by Barbossa once more, along with Elizabeth Swann, some ten years after his first, legendary escape, following the destruction of the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. By now, the rumrunners had long abandoned their cache, possibly due to James Norrington's efforts to eradicate piracy in the Caribbean. As Jack had no plan of escape, Elizabeth took matters into her own hands, and burned the remaining rum and food on the island, along with several trees, to create a smoke signal one thousand feet high. The plume was spotted by the marines aboard [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], and the two were quickly rescued. It's unknown if Rumrunner's Isle was ever visited again. Behind the scenes *For filming Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, scenes on "Black Sam's Spit"Wordplay: Nine Pieces of Eight were filmed on the outer islands of the Grenadines.Pirates of the Carribean presskit, accessed Dec 9, 2006 *Terry Rossio, one of the writers of the The Curse of the Black Pearl, revealed that the proposed name of the island, which was unnamed at the time, was "Black Sam's Spit". The name was later used for the Pirates of the Caribbean Monopoly game.Pirates of the Caribbean Monopoly However, as the official PotC website and Pirates of the Caribbean Online had named the island "Rumrunner's Isle", the island was named the latter. In The Legend of Jack Sparrow, the island was called "Rum Island". In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, the island was called the "Smuggler's Den". *In the non-canonical Disney Adventures comic book The Buccaneer's Heart!, the Cursed crew, led by Bo'sun, commandeers the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], but they were later defeated by the ghosts of Blackbeard, Mary Reade, Henry Morgan, and Bartholomew Roberts. Jack Sparrow later marooned them on the very island they twice left him to die.The Buccaneer's Heart! *In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game a ship similar to the Black Pearl is grounded off the coast of the island. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references de:Rumschmugglerinsel it:Isola dei contrabbandieri Category:Caribbean Sea locations Category:Barrier islands‎